Behind Those Crimson Eyes
by Pitpit
Summary: A fanfic about a feisty black-haired girl who transforms into her sister's familiar to enter the chuunin exams. Itachi x OC. Please, give this a try!
1. Sisters

**Okay, so I'm going to try my hand at a Itachi fic. He won't show up for a few chapters... so... yeah... Please enjoy, and review!**

* * *

"Taijuu…" whined your little sister Chihiro, "Why don't you just listen to Tomiju so we can rest for a while? We've been walking forever…" Chihiro just moped around, trudging her feet so you could hear all the little dirt rocks collide with the ground. The sound just made you want to grit your teeth together, which she knew you despised.

You grit your teeth before saying slowly, "The faster we walk, the faster we can get there, now hurry up!" You fix your long, jet black hair and look towards your older sister Tomiju. "Hey, Tomiju, why are we going to Konohagakure again? You know I didn't want to leave home."

Tomiju just sighed. She was, after all, a great strategist and two years your senior. She looked up at the clouds before answering, "Chihiro needs to go to Konohagakure to take the Chuunin exams. You were lucky to take them at home."

You make a long, dramatic sigh and look at Chihiro, who was busy setting up camp for the night. "Chihiro… why are you setting up camp so early? We haven't stopped yet."

"Taijuu, please stop being a nuisance. You are seventeen, and Chihiro here is fifteen. She acts more mature than you."

"Hai, Okaa-san." you say sarcastically, while Tomiju gives you a hard glare.

"Why do you insist on being such a child, Taijuu?" she says sighing.

"Well, I am Taijuu of the Flames, Tohaijo's daughter."

"Aren't we all, Taijuu? After all, I am his first born daughter." says Tomiju.

"And I his third born!" piped up Chihiro.

You sweat dropped at Tomiju's comment. "Well, aren't we all lucky?" you say sarcastically.

"Taijuu…" Tomiju started. "Listen, Taijuu. Otou-san taught me a technique that was meant for his first born, who was supposed to be the Fire controller, but instead he got me, the Earth controller. Now, I can't use it, since it has a drawback… but I'll tell you this once you get to the maturity level that you need to use it. Deal?"

"Why didn't you say anything about this new 'technique' before?" you ask.

"Here, follow me, I'll tell you something that Otou-san told me. Chihiro, you stay here and gather up some firewood."

"Hai, Onee-san!" said Chihiro brightly, getting up from the ground and wiping off her light brown short kimono, and fixing her brown hair, her gold eyes glinting in the setting sun. She 

wore just one long white glove on her left hand and long white boots (more like long ninja shoes but whatever)

Once you and Tomiju had gotten away from the group, you took a deep look at your older sister. She really was pretty, wearing a red armor-suit, sort of like a one-piece bathing suit. She wore long black gloves that showed the fingers and had gold on the ends and a shoulder-plate on her left shoulder. She wore really long black boots (more like ninja shoes, but whatever) and her long, brown hair sparkled in the sun, making it seem much lighter than it really was. A black choker finished her outfit.

"Tomiju, why is it that Father keeps all of his secrets from me? Do you know why this is?"

Tomiju once again sighed and looked at the clouds. "I do, but I am in no liberty to tell you so. If you look deep inside yourself, you might come to a conclusion about it."

"But, I still don't know why! Is there some sort of _dark secret_ of some sort? Or some weapon?"

"That, I cannot say, since Otou-san was the only one to know. Demo, he is no longer with us to explain this to you. We must be getting back; it's almost dark."

You follow her back to camp, where Chihiro was busily making the fire and humming a tune. You sit on a nearby tree branch by jumping into it. You catch a weird scent, coming through the trees. "Tomiju, can you sense that?" You look into the direction of the scent. "It's coming closer… I'm going to take a look…"

"Taijuu, no! You don't know what's out there!" cried Chihiro.

_Too late_. you think as you speed into the direction of the weird scent. You head into the thickest part of the forest, but still the owner of the scent was nowhere to be seen. _Well, the scent has gotten stronger, and there are two more with it, but I still can't see them!_ You decide to go west, since that was a reasonable direction to go.

You arrive at a cleared area, which had a lake near it. You walk over to the lake and look at yourself. A young woman, with long, jet-black hair, and gold eyes was wearing a blue armor-suit (like Tomiju's) that showed a little bit of cleavage with long black gloves that showed the fingers with black straps that were on each of your arms. You wore normal black ninja shoes and a black strap around your left thigh.

You turn around to see a kunai being stuck near your neck. A figure dressed in all black with a hood shaped like cat ears was holding it…

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Meeting the Demon

**Okay, plese review and enjoy.**

* * *

You turn around to see a kunai being stuck near your neck. A figure dressed in all black with a hood shaped like cat ears was holding it…

"What are you doing here, following us?" he growled. He did not look too happy to find you here. Two others, a girl with blond hair tied in four pigtails, and a red haired kid with the kanji letter for 'love' on his forehead. None of them looked older than fifteen, and Red looked about twelve. Red carried a very large gourd that smelled very, very familiar…

"I said, what are you doing here?" he repeated.

"I heard you the first time, kiddo. No need to repeat yourself. That's how bad habits are formed. But I guess you have some bad habits, ne?" you say, referring to the kids' face-paint.

"Its Kabuki paint!" the kid exclaims, obviously annoyed that you had said it was face-paint. This distraction led you to sucker punch the kid in the stomach and grab his arm so that you could break his arm easily.

"Hee hee! That was almost too easy!" you say, taking the kunai out of the kid's hand, and putting it to the kids' neck. While you were doing so, a strange feeling was a-creeping and a-crawling up your back and around your appendages, including your arms. "What… is this…!" you exclaim, while turning around so you can see the strange substance, which turned out to be sand.

The sand was engulfing your body, so that you had a hard time moving. This gave Make-Up boy a chance to escape, but not without a parting gift… you had clawed out at him, grazing his right arm. It was just a scratch, but that didn't help the fact that you were being strangled by his partners' killer sand.

"Sand Coffin…" said Red (THAT RHYMED!). He put his hand into a fist, which as he did so, you found it harder and harder to breath.

"Sand Burial…" he continued, preparing to close his fist entirely, but was stopped growl from the trees. A brown wolf was standing there. It wasn't a big wolf, but big enough to cause a threat to them (it looked like a female).

The brown lunged at Red, making his sand block it, causing the brown to tumble back and growl. She tried this several times before a bigger wolf, this time a grayish-brown with white face markings, came to her aid. It glared at Red, and then looked back at the grey, who was struggling to get up and covered in minor cuts.

The grey then looked at you, still covered in sand, and still in Red's grasp. She then (you could see that it was a she) growled at Red, who was glaring back at her, and baring her teeth, as if daring to see if he would keep this up. The brown, however, was quietly slinking over to where 

Pigtails and Make-Up boy were standing. They appeared too scared of Red to do anything. The brown then went behind Pigtails and grabbed her fan, running over to the black. She then broke the glossy fan between her powerful fangs.

"Hey…! My fan! You're going to pay for that, you bitch!" she yelled.

The grey didn't take any notice of her and was still staring at Red. He eventually sighed, and let you go. _Whew… never again will I take advantage of breathing…_ you toppled to the ground in a heap (you had been like 10 feet off the ground).

You got up and said, "Now that _that's_ out of the way, what the _hell_, or should I say how the _hell_ did that sand move!" you look at the two wolves. "I think that your pack members are looking for you…" They nodded their heads slightly as if in an agreement.

The wolves dashed off and no later than two minutes later than your two sisters, Tomiju and Chihiro, come from the forest. Chihiro was covered in bandages.

"What are you doing to my sister, you freaks?" asked Chihiro.

"Now, be quiet, Chihiro, I'll handle this." and Tomiju walked right by you and in front of Red. Chihiro went over to you and helped you get up. You had hurt your ankle in the fall.

"Now, what is this all about? I'm sure we can handle this like civilized people," she explained calmly. She was looking Red directly in the eye, being extremely patient.

Red was looking murderous. "Gaara, don't do it! You're outnumbered, and what if those wolves come back?" said Pigtails.

"Shut up, Temari, I can handle them…" said 'Gaara', who was sounding more and more like a…

_DEMON! That's what he has to be! There is no other explanation for it!_ You look towards Temari and Kankuro, who were grudgingly following Gaaras' orders. Temari went to pick up her broken fan, wondering if it could be saved, but knowing that it could not.

"Hn. Get out of my way or I'll _**kill**_ you." said Gaara menacingly.

"NANI! What did you say to my sister? Oh, you'll pay for that, Red!" you say, getting out of Chihiro's protective hold on you and start to walk over to him. You ankle was already better, since Chihiro knew some medical jutsu, and all that was left of the injury was a small purple bruise. You pick up the kunai from the ground as you stalk over to him, red-white flames surrounding you as you walk. The onlookers, Temari, Kankuro, and Chihiro, were looking at you with wide eyes.

"You care to say that to my face, huh, Red?" you say, twirling the kunai around your fingers, before throwing it (you are left handed, and everyone else in your family is right-handed) at a tree. It hit right in the center, leaving traces of red-white flames on it. "Because I'm not sure 

that you want to mess with _this_ demon." you say.

Tomiju nodded her head sadly as Gaara looked at you.

GAARA'S POV

Your eyes widened. What had this girl said to you? That she was a demon? _Hn. Couldn't be. All the other demons are locked up inside of other humans, and SHE certainly isn't one of them._ "Hn. You're all talk. I will say this again: leave, or I will personally make sure that not an ounce of your body is left on this earth."

The black-haired girl kept on coming. Apparently, she wasn't taking the hint. You would kill her, but she doesn't care? It didn't make sense. Her other sister, on the other hand, was scared to death of you, and you thought you heard that her name was Chihiro. The oldest sister, you guessed, was not scared of you, but it was as if she knew who you really were, and that what was inside of you didn't really bother to get her attention.

The oldest one finally spoke: "Taijuu, don't kill him. He is needed in something important. You are getting worked up over nothing."

The black-haired girl, Taijuu, just replied stubbornly, "Heh, I don't think so. No one gets me this pissed and lives to know about it." She suddenly started to gain those red-white flames again. This time, her eyes start to change from their gold color, to a red color.

* * *

**Okay, please review.**


	3. A Past

**Okay, enjoy. This is still in Gaara's POV. Please review.**

* * *

The black-haired girl, Taijuu, just replied stubbornly, "Heh, I don't think so. No one gets me this pissed and lives to know about it." She suddenly started to gain those red-white flames again. This time, her eyes start to change from their gold color, to a red color. 

You were getting pretty pissed too. She just _didn't_ get the hint that you would kill her. _Well, no blood off of my bones… but her, heh…_ You just watched as she walked forward, leaving footprints that left those red-white flames. He nails were becoming longer and sharper than they normally were (which they are like mini-claws, now they are claws).

As she got close enough for your sand to block, she went in for a punch. You smirked. Your sand could block… "This is for Tomiju!" …anything… the punch went straight through the sand, disintegrating it. You watched in horror (though none showed on your face) as she aimed another punch, this time with her left arm. "And this is for me!" she let loose that arm like a cannon, hitting you in the face and sending you flying backwards into a nearby tree.

A sudden realization comes to you. You watch as the black-haired girl becomes more and more wolf-like, her long, black hair turning whiter and whiter…

… until she stood on all fours and was wolf.

* * *

**YOUR POV **

Your hair turned whiter and whiter as you turned wolf. On all fours, your shoulder reached 6 feet. With a big beautiful head, you had long, 9-inch canines. You eyes were a demon-red (much like Naruto's eyes when he's demon) and your glare could pierce through the thickest substance on earth, had you chose to do so. Your paws were also enormous, to suit your massive bulk. Bulk, not meant as fat, but as pure muscle. You were a lean mean killing machine, and could easily do so.

"Heh, not so tough now, are you, Red?" you say in a husky voice. You stared at Gaara for a long time before anyone made a sound, or moved for that matter.

* * *

Over in a corner, Tomiju and Chihiro were discussing some situations. "Now Chihiro, you do know what Taijuu is using, don't you?" said Tomiju seriously.

"H-hai…b-but I d-don't kn-know what t-to d-do… I'm too scared… what if she hurts us like that?" asked Chihiro, who was trembling. She shook even as she thought about you as wolf.

"Well, you do know that we can turn into wolves, right?"

"Yeah… we did that in the clearing over there."

"Okay. What Taijuu is using is similar to what we use. She is using some sort of Genjutsu on herself, making her seem larger than she is. You do know this, right?"

"No, I didn't! How could she be?"

"Well, she is. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but somehow her Genjutsu fused into her body, making her that big forever when she transforms. She calls herself 'demon' in reference to that form."

"But… why demon?"

"She feels that she is just as powerful as one."

"Why does she feel that, nee-chan?"

Tomiju sighed. "Because of the incident we had a few years back…" Tomiju then told Chihiro about the incident that had occurred to you, and Chihiro gasped in shock and awe.

* * *

**Back to you… **

You look around to see Tomiju talking to a scared Chihiro over in a corner. _Poor Chihiro… she's only fifteen and she has the responsibility of taking care of a demon…_

_**She doesn't have to take care of you, if she doesn't want to.**_

Time seemed to stop completely. All that was left of the world was you as wolf and human (that is, when you are human, and your wolf self is there, outside of your body. You are one and the same, so when you say something, both of you are saying it) and a voice that seemed to come from nowhere…

* * *

**Okay, enjoy.**


	4. All You Need Is A Friend

**Okay, enjoy. Sorry if these are short. Please review.**

* * *

Time seemed to stop completely. All that was left of the world was you as wolf and human (that is, when you are human, and your wolf self is there, outside of your body. You are one and the same, so when you say something, both of you are saying it) and a voice that seemed to come from nowhere…

_Who are you, my conscious or something?_

_**Mm… You could say I am something like that…**_

_What do you mean? Wait! Are you… my wolf-self?_

_**Yes, I suppose so. You know of your clans' heritage, right?**_

_Of course! How can I not?_

_**Your clan has some sort of 'bondage' with us wolves, and with every child born, one of us is infused with that child. The wolf cub chooses its human, and I chose you. We choose our humans based on traits.**_

_You… chose me? And what traits did I have?_

_**Of course. I chose you for your uncanny ability for powerful Genjutsu. I felt that I could someday help you harness its power, and protect your village and clan from harm.**_

_That's wonderful, thank you… _

_**Remember, I will help you when your strength fails, but keep in mind, if you die, I die as well.**_

_Okay…Well, let's get back to the real world now, huh?_

_**Sure.**_

The world went back to normal as if nothing had happened at all. You stood there, all muscle, your sleek, shiny white fur glistening in the sun. You look at Gaara, who is still on the ground, looking at you. You make a sigh and look at Temari and Kankuro in the distance, who were making camp, for some odd reason. You then look at Tomiju and Chihiro, who were just looking at you.

Tomiju walked a few steps towards you and said calmly, "Taijuu, its time to get out of this form now. You are merely wasting chakra." She looked at you sternly for a moment, then looked over at Chihiro and said, "Come, let's go help them…"

They walk away, Tomiju leading and Chihiro following. Chihiro looks a little frightened as she 

looks at you. You nod at her, which makes her feel a little better. She hurries up to Tomiju. You sigh and slowly change back into your regular form. You felt strangely tired, but you couldn't fall asleep now, not with your sisters near these people.

You walk over to Gaara, who was sitting on the ground, with his back against the tree. He was looking at a tree directly across the clearing, and made no notion of sensing you. Nor did he move when you sat down next to him.

"So I guess you're as lonely as they get, hm?" you ask him, looking at the sky. The stars were out and you went looking for constellations.

"You… aren't… afraid…?" Gaara trailed off. You assumed that he didn't talk much to others and that he couldn't find the right words to say sometimes.

"Why should I be afraid? I see nothing to fear from you. All I see is a very lonely young man who desperately wants someone to care for him…"

"Hn…" was all you heard from the red-head. He looked extremely sad, and the bags under his eyes told you that he didn't sleep.

"Here, let me make you a deal. If you tell me what your problem is, I'll become your friend. That's what everybody needs, right? What could you possibly lose?" you say brightly, standing up, holding your hand out to him.

Gaara's face lit up considerably. He got up, taking your hand. "Shukaku… the Sand Spirit…"

"Okay, yeah, this is great! Don't worry about him; he's just a big raccoon!" you smile, revealing your fangs. You could tell that you would never forget Gaara. "We should go see what the others are doing… They might worry about us."

So you two walk over to the rest of the group. They had finished with the fire and were now setting up their sleeping bags. You, Tomiju and Chihiro however, could sleep in your wolf forms and did not need one.

"What have you been up to, my sisters?" you say to Chihiro, with Gaara following behind you.

"Taijuu-neechan!" Chihiro said as she ran up to you and gave you a great big hug. "I'm glad that you are not hurt!"

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. All You Need Is A Friend, pt 2

**Okay, enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

"Taijuu!" Chihiro said as she ran up to you and gave you a great big hug. "I'm glad that you are not hurt!"

"And why would I be hurt…?" you ask curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing!"

Chihiro lets go of you and you walk over to where Temari is standing over the fire like a hawk. She was staring at the remains of her fan, which had been thrown into the fire, which explained the big flame. "So I guess it can't be fixed?" you ask her quietly.

Temari jumped. She had been too focused on her fan to notice you come up beside her. She looked at you and sighed. "No, it can't. I just wish that it hadn't been this fan; it was my favorite…" she looked at the ground. She then went to the tree and took a kunai out of her kunai pouch (you and your sisters have none) on her leg and proceeded to cut the tree.

You watch her for a couple of minutes and look and Kankuro, who was adjusting and souping up his puppets (hah, slang word, souping…ha ha…okay, not funny) to fit all of his puppety needs.

Gaara was in a tree branch, and Tomiju was teaching Chihiro how to do some water jutsus. You sort of felt bad for Temari, so you walked over to her, and clawed at the tree, which she was currently working on, and cut it down with one swipe.

"Here, this must be easier," you say, as you begin cutting up a branch from the tree you cut down. After 20 minutes, the branch started to look like the outside of a fan. It was a good 6 feet long, and pretty durable. "Okay, how's this?" you show her the fan-support, and she looked at you with open eyes.

"Okay, there's no need to look at me like that…Its kind of scary, you know? All I did was make the frame of the fan, but it would be better if you got a professional to look at the design and make it a light metal, so that it can withstand weather and can take a beating. I would advise you to use the strongest fan-paper you can find for this fan, because any other would just ruin this particular fan." you continued to tell Temari about her new fan, what it can do, and other stuff.

"Taijuu…" said a voice from behind you. You turn around to find Gaara standing there, his seafoam eyes looking at you. "Is it true?"

You cock your head to one side. "What's true?"

Gaara shook his head and grabbed your hand and pulled you into a secluded area where no one could hear. He paused and sighed and then repeated: "Is it true? …That… you… friend…?"

You look at him and smiled really big. "Of course it's true! Why would I lie about something as 

important as that? Only a meanie-face would do something like that." you nodded your head and crossed your arms. "And that's a fact."

Gaara smiled and you could tell that he was at peace inside. _I wonder why no-one wants to be his friend. Could it be that because of his sand…? Wait! Maybe… but it'll have to wait…_ you think.

"Gaara? Why is it that no one wants to be your friend?" You started to hum a little tune. It was a soft, sad melody that your mother had once sung to you when you were little. "So, Gaara… does that make you feel a little better?" you ask.

Gaara nodded slowly. "… I…" Gaara broke off, unsure, and looked toward the ground as you hot up.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath, so go back there and if people start to worry about me, tell them I'm taking a bath, okay?" Gaara nods and heads off to your camp, while you head over to the lake just a mile away. _Mmm… a bath…I haven't had one of those in a while…heh. I'm all stinky and nasty, too._ You look at yourself and notice that there is a lot of grime on you. You start to strip off your clothes, dropping your guard, not noticing that someone was watching you…

* * *

**So, who shows up next chapter? You'll have to read to see...**


	6. Strange People

**So, Itachi shows up in this chapter! Hope I did an okay job keepin him in-character. Please review!**

* * *

Gaara nods and heads off to your camp, while you head over to the lake just a mile away. _Mmm… a bath…I haven't had one of those in a while…heh. I'm all stinky and nasty, too. _You look at yourself and notice that there is a lot of grime on you. You start to strip off your clothes, dropping your guard, not noticing that someone was watching you…

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV **

The people who were watching Taijuu were in a few trees about twenty feet away. They wore long black cloaks with red clouds on them. There were two of them, and they both wore straw hats with bells on them. One had crimson eyes, while the other one was blue, and resembled a shark, with an overly-large sword on his back, which was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey, Itachi-san, is this the girl Leader-sama asked us to get? Doesn't look like much… Except for…" he chuckles, "that body of hers…"

His partner, Itachi, just stood there, watching the black-haired girl who was bathing in the water. "Hn." was all he said. "Kisame, shut up. We need to learn as much about her as possible, even if it means that we have to watch her as she bathes," he continued, as if it was obvious.

"Right, Itachi-san…" said Kisame, turning back toward the girl.

After five minutes of watching the girl known as Taijuu, a noise was heard coming from the lake. The girl was singing! As Itachi and Kisame watched her, she got up on the water and started to train.

The voice sounded as if the girl was actually indeed a man, but there were traces that the voice was actually a female.

Your POV

You got up on the water and started to sing:

"_Kikarabita kotoba o tsunaide…_

_Soredemo boku no shinmru na…_

_Omoi o tsutaetai dake na no fukimkaru…_

_Kusunda ano ki no kaze wa._

_Kinou no kaikyo ni ushisutete_

_Kimi no warou ima o kiru noda Yeah!_

_Soredemo kono dekigoto wa…_

_Kimi no kurushimeru darou._

_Dakara koso sayonara nanda._

_Kono mama nani mo nokorazu ni_

_Anata to wakachi au dake._

_Yagate bokura wa…_

_Sare ga sabate da to kigasuite kanakimi mo…_

_Koko tsutatte namida o kana ni naru dake_

_Yureru pomai wa tsugai uzu ni natte_

_Take au no yo."_

As you sing to your song, you train atop the water. Kicking, punching, whatever to improve your Taijutsu. Though it was your favorite type of fighting, it was not your strongest, but your father named you after it in hopes that you would become exactly like him.

You stop training above the water because you thought you heard a noise. You dropped into the water within a split second, causing water to surround you on all sides, but none touching you. "Whose there? I can sense you; you aren't doing a very good job hiding your chakra, either!" you say into the direction of the trees (the very trees that Itachi and Kisame are hiding in). You glare at it for a second before turning into your wolf form, without Genjutsu. Your Genjutsu and regular forms do not have much difference, but your regular form does not have red-white chakra flames, and is the size of a large female wolf. You swim to the shore and grab your clothes in your teeth.

"Heh, now you can't see me, loser!" you say in a husky voice you put your clothes on the ground. "What are you going to do about it now?"

Movements from the trees caused you to look at it, but while you did so, you were hit in the left shoulder with a kunai. "_Itai!_ Did not see that coming!" you say to yourself. You look at your shoulder, and then back at your clothes. You then concentrate on your clothes, and youyou're your Genjutsu to make them disappear as soon as two figures in long black cloaks with red cloaks on them appear in front of you.

"Who you calling loser, wolf?" says the blue one.

"Why, you didn't know? That would be you," you retort, glaring at him with your gold eyes.

"Why you little bitch!" says the blue one lunging at you. He grabs the big sword on his back and starts to unwrap it.

You dodge him and say, "Genjutsu: Two Tails!" You jump onto the water and look at your reflection below. You were even more massive that your one tailed form, and you had two tails. On your paws were red-white flames to match your red eyes.

Your white fur glistened in the moonlight, and you looked at the moon to howl. It would send shivers up anyone's spine within a three-mile radius of you. You glare at the blue one, who looks like a shark and start to insult him: "Come over here, you tiny, bucked tooth fish! Or are you too chicken to fight me like the guard dog… man… fish… thing you are?"

"Oh, you are asking for a death wish! I don't care if Leader-sama is going to kill me; I'm going to kill this bitch!" he lunges for you and begins to bring his sword down on you hurt shoulder. It, 

of course, doesn't hurt, but you feel a sudden weakness surging into your veins.

"What… the… fuck? What the hell are you thinking? Using a sword that doesn't cut; that's lower than pathetic!" you say, panting, lifting up one paw as to not hurt your shoulder more.

"It wasn't meant to cut; it shaves, and it drains the chakra out of the body." The shark man says smugly.

"Well listen to me, Mr. Fishy, if it drains so well, why am I still in _this_ form?" you say in your husky voice. You turn towards his crimson eyed partner. "Listen, can you call off your guard dog… man… fish… thing? I'd rather talk with you like civilized, _sane_ people."

He looked at you with no emotion before he said to his comrade, "Kisame, cease your disgraceful behavior."

Kisame immediately stops, and says "Why, Itachi-san? Leader-sama wouldn't like it if you talked with the one we -…" The look on Itachi's face made him stop mid-sentence.

"So, your name is Itachi? What does he mean by 'Leader-sama'?" you ask curiously, tilting your head, and walking over to them, your paws leaving flame prints in the ground. You easily top them by at least… six feet.

"Hn." was all the response you got.

"Okay, if you will not attack me, I will go back to human." You say, as you slowly turn human, all by a quick flash of silver light. You turn human in front of them, and to their complete shock, you are fully clothed. "What? I'm not _that_ dumb as to not learn a jutsu or Genjutsu that would make me naked when I change!"

"Shut up girl, or we will make you. We don't want to take you with us _yet_, but at the rate you're going, you are going to be _dead_ sooner than later." Kisame says, glaring at you.

"To hell that I'm going to shut up!" you say in his face. "What makes you think that you can boss me around? In fact, I think that I should be bossing you around!"

"Itachi-san," Kisame says to his black-haired partner, "why can't we take her with us now?"

"Rei-dono doesn't need her now." said the crimson-eyed boy. "And," he says, looking at you, "you won't remember this little meeting…" Itachi forcefully grabs your chin so that you could look at him straight in the eyes.

As you stare at those rich, crimson eyes, you feel lightheaded and everything starts to turn black. You pass out right there, landing not so gracefully on the ground.

"Itach-sani…" Kisame says. He is met with a look that was so icy that he didn't finish his question. "Nevermind," he mumbled. They take one last look at you before moving on. Itachi 

stays to look at your sleeping form on the ground a little longer than normal, but he too leaves.

You woke to the sound of a voice screaming, "OH MY GOD! TAIJUU!"

* * *

**Okay, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	7. New Clothes, Same Person

**Okay, hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

You woke to the sound of a voice screaming, "OH MY GOD! TAIJUU!"

You could barely open your eyes and when you did, all you saw was fuzzy black shapes who where mumbling in a different language. You tried to sit up, but you found that it was too hard to do so, so you just gave up and rested back on the soft substance you were laying on.

"Taijuu, are you okay? We are worried about you…" says a familiar voice from one of the shadows.

"Taijuu, it's me, Chihiro! Come on, don't pass out again…"

It was too late, though. You had already blacked out.

"Nee-chan, will Taijuu be okay? She's been out for awhile, and she just woke up to pass out again!" asks Chihiro, who was worried sick.

Tomiju looks at you. You were being carried on Gaara's sand. The five of them, Gaara's team too, were walking with you. Gaara was being nice, to the amazement of Temari and Kankuro, to you. When anyone asked Gaara about this, he would just ignore them.

You had still not woken up after an hour of silent walking. Everyone sighs after they look up expectantly at you when you move a little bit.

… ……

Noises.

… … …

More rustling sounds.

_What's that noise…?_

A loud **THUMP** then a "Shimatta!"

You twitch a little. The noises were kind of freaking you out. You open your eyes a little, but could only open them just a sliver because the white light was blinding you. A fuzzy grey object suddenly blocked the light a little.

"Taijuu-neechan… are you awake? C'mon, nee-chan… wake up…" says the object.

"Hrrmmpph…" was all you manage to say to the thing.

"Taijuu-neechan!" says the same object.

Rustling was heard and you try to sit up to look at the objects. There were a number of them, about five, and they all had a color scheme… The black one was rubbing his head because apparently the tan one hit him. The red on was in a corner, and two others were near your bedside.

_What is…happening…? Where…am…I?_ you think to yourself. 

_**Taijuu, I'm glad you're up…**_ says a husky voice in your head.

_Satomi…is that…you?_

_**I'm glad you did not forget me. You are in Konoha's hospital.**_

_Why am I in a hospital?_

_**Someone knocked you out… Anyway, you are here, and Temari and Kankuro and Gaara are here, as well as your sisters.**_

_Okay, thanks…_

You sit up straight and slowly open your eyes all the way. It only took a minute for your eyes to adjust to the light. A girl with long brown hair was looking at you. She wore her long brown hair in a white bow, with some bangs loose. She wore a white tank top with a high neck and wore a navy blue plaid skirt on. Underneath that skirt were black spandex shorts. Around her arms were white armwarmers that went almost all the way up her arms to her shoulder, and around to her wrists. Over this was a navy blue plaid shawl.

She was next to a younger girl who wore a thin, red Chinese kimono with a slit in the side to the hip, and wore blue spandex shorts underneath. Her light brown hair was up in two half-buns: pieces of hair were strategically hanging out.

The younger girl says to you: "Taijuu, it's me, Chihiro! I know I look different, but guess what?"

"Chihiro, she is still disoriented. Let her focus." says the older girl.

"But…"

Slowly, you come around and focus enough on your surroundings to understand what they were saying. You look at them and they seem familiar… "Oh! Hey guys! What are you guys doing here…? And since when did you have those clothes…?"

"Well… Nee-chan bought us these clothes. She bought you some new ones too! Look!" says Chihiro.

You look at yourself and you are wearing a brown kimono top with dark brown linings that were lined in thin white stripes. Underneath that, you had on a tight dark brown tank top that had one thick white stripe running vertically down it. You also wore dark brown spandex shorts.

"How did we get in Konoha?" you ask, still gazing at your ensemble.

* * *

**Sorry, but Itachi won't show up for a _long_ time. Gomenasai! But, it'll be worth it, ne? sigh Please review.**


	8. The Younger Sister on a Team!

**Okay, hope you enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

"How did we get in Konoha?" you ask.

Tomiju and Chihiro look at each other. Chihiro then looks at Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, as if they could possibly help her tell you. When no such help comes, she sighs before answering, "Well… you were knocked out… and… Gaara carried you here on his sand… Tomiju-neechan transformed into a different person and went through the gates… got us some clothes, and we changed you and stuff… obviously Gaara and them had already gone through the gates with Nee-chan… and… yeah, that was all."

You looked at her skeptically. She could be a bad liar at times, but you are sure that she isn't lying now. "Fine. Tomiju, how did you know that I really like this outfit?"

Tomiju smiled. A warm, heart-melting smile that could even get Gaara to dance with joy (dancing Gaara…lol). "Well, I knew it fit your style. I hope you don't mind brown?"

"Its fine… Who did you transform as? Oh, hold that thought… NURSE!" you yell at a nurse who just walked in the room. "WHEN CAN I LEAVE THIS DUMP?"

"Hold your voice down… people here are trying to rest…" she says.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I'M OUTTA HERE!" you say as you try to push past her.

"Doctor! This patient is mentally unstable! We need to get her into a… OH MY GOD, PUT THAT DOWN!" screams the nurse as you take out a kunai from Temari's kunai pouch because the nurse wouldn't get out of your way.

Meanwhile, Temari, Kankuro, and Chihiro are sweat dropping. Tomiju is shaking her head, and Gaara had a bemused smile on his face. "What am I going to do with you, Taijuu?" Tomiju says, chuckling a little, before walking out to see where you went.

The nurse was screaming down the hall. "DOCTOR! HELP! SHE IS MENTALLY UNSTABLE! WE NEED SOME HELP! QUICK, SOMEONE GET THE NEAREST SHINOBI! GET THE HOKAGE! GET _**ANYONE**_!"

You were chasing her. "COME HERE! AND ANY SHINOBI WON'T WORK ON ME BECAUSE I AM A KUNOICHI! DO YOU THINK THAT JUST ANYONE CAN TAKE ME ON!" you yell after her, your hair turning white, your eyes turning red, and red-white flames were starting to surround you as you begin your genjutsu…

"TAIJUU, THAT'S ENOUGH!" yells Tomiju. "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! Mind-Body Switch Jutsu!"

Sure enough, the Mind-Body Switch Technique worked. She was in your head, stopping you of 

all movement. _Damn Mind-Body Switch Jutsu…_ You struggle to regain control of your body. By now, a large crowd has gathered around you. Several shinobi have come and are looking at you. Your hair is slowly changing back to black, since it was mostly black. Your eyes are turning to their normal gold color too.

You manage to say aloud, "Tomiju… I'm fine… you don't have to worry anymore…"

Tomiju went back to her mind. She stood up, panting, because she used up a lot of chakra. She turned to the ninjas and said, "Could you take the three of us to the Hokage? We need to clear up some things…"

"Hai." said the two. One had a bandage on his nose, and the other had hair covering his right eye.

"Come, we will take you to the Hokage. He will be very anxious to meet you," says the guy who has a bandage on his nose.

You followed them out of the hospital, leaving Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro behind. You give them a quick wave and mouth 'I'll see you later!' before hurrying after Chihiro, who was walking behind Tomiju.

The building was easily the biggest in the city of Konoha that you have seen. It had a red roof with the Chinese letter 'Fire' on it. Outside the doors, two more ninja were guarding it. They moved to the side when they saw your ninja escorts, who you've come to learn that their names were Kotetsu and Izumo.

They lead you up the stairway and into a large room that had windows on the far side, near the lone desk. A chair was facing the window.

"Lord Hokage-Sama we have three very… unusual guests." says Kotetsu.

"Very well. You may leave," says the Hokage. Kotetsu and Izumo leave and the Hokage turned around to face you. "I see that you have made a big fuss in the hospital." He chuckles. "I am the Third Hokage, and I am happy to welcome you to my village, Konoha."

"We are thankful that you do not turn us away, Hokage-Sama," says Tomiju, bowing. Chihiro does the same, but you keep standing. Chihiro looks at you frantically, but you choose to ignore her.

"Please, stand." Tomiju and Chihiro immediately stand. "You do not need to bow to me. I see that you," he says, looking at you, "have some very… interesting qualities about you."

"We all do, Third." you say, motioning to your two sisters. "We have come to get Chihiro here into the Chuunin exams."

"I see." says the Third Hokage, putting his fingers together and letting his elbows rest on the 

table in front of him.

"But we do not have two other teammates for her to have a team." you continue. "Would you care if Chihiro be put onto a team already, and have that team have four, or what?"

"Chihiro, are you?" he asks, looking at the youngest of you. She was fiddling with her red kimono and fixing her blue shorts. She looked up at him. "I would be happy if you be put onto one of my teams. I'm sure Team 7 would be happy to have you."

"Really? But… I don't even have a kunai pouch, let alone weapons." Chihiro started.

"Then how did you get here unharmed?"

You step forward and say: "Well, its sort of something like this…" A couple of seconds later, you are a white wolf. "We can turn into wolves, which really comes in handy. I can use my Genjutsu to make myself larger." you say in your husky voice.

"That is… indeed amazing."

"I would like to say," says Tomiju, "that if Chihiro goes onto one of your teams, Team 7, as you just mentioned, then I want Taijuu here to go with her, as wolf."

You change back and look at her. "Tomiju, you can't be serious. I have no objection to that, but…"

She looks at you sternly. "You know as well as I that you are the only one here who can protect Chihiro if she's in trouble! And she can look after you as well! Don't you _dare_ say 'Tomiju, you can't be serious' to me."

You sigh. "I guess that's true… fine, I will do it." you look at the Hokage. "Where is your Team 7?"

"If you are to be Chihiro's wolf partner, or familiar, then you must be wolf when you meet Team 7. Hatake Kakashi is their sensei, and the members on their team are: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure they would be happy to have you on their team. Starting now, Chihiro, Taijuu… …You are now apart of Team Seven!"

* * *

**Please review.**


	9. Meeting Kakashi

**Okay, please review. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"It is fine. As I was saying, starting now, Chihiro, Satori, you are now apart of Team 7!"

"I hear someone coming… Taijuu, you should change." said Tomiju worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you…" you say, as you hurriedly change into your wolf form. "I will need, a hitai-ate, Third, and so will Chihiro."

The Third Hokage nods as he looks up at the door which had just flown open. A tall man with lopsided silver hair came in. His hitai-ate was slanted so it covered his left eye, and he wore a blue mask. He had a rather bored expression on his face. He wore a green Jounin vest.

"You needed me for something, Hokage-Sama?" he asked, looking at Tomiju and Chihiro, then at you warily.

"Yes, I need you to take Chihiro and Satori to Iruka so they can get their Konoha hitai-ates." said the Third.

"I take it that you two need them? But aren't you a little old to be a Genin?" asked Kakashi to Tomiju.

"She isn't the one who needs the hitai-ate, baka. I am." you growl in your husky voice. Kakashi got a shocked look on his face as you looked him over. He was supposed to be a Jounin, like yourself, but he kind of reminded you of a child. How, you weren't sure.

"Oh! My mistake … So, I take that you are… Taijuu?" he asked, looking at Chihiro.

Chihiro sweat dropped as you said, "Strike two. One more strike, and you're finished…" you changed your sentence at the glare Tomiju was giving you. "…Tch. Fine, Tomiju. Don't let me have fun…"

"Okay… Now that _that_ is out of the way, let us get you some hitai-ates… Taijuu, Chihiro," says Kakashi as he looks at you, and then at Chihiro. He then looks at Tomiju and says, "Don't worry; they'll be fine with me. I won't hurt them too much."

Tomiju looks at him. "It's not them I'm worried about. They can handle themselves just fine… Can I talk to you, in private?"

Kakashi nods before following Tomiju in a corner. You and Chihiro, however, were on the opposite side of the room and you were looking at Chihiro with interest.

"What do you think of your new Sensei, Chihiro? He looks really lazy. I wonder what is underneath that mask of his… it could be fish lips, it could be a kissy face, it could be beaver teeth, or it could be a mutant face underneath it!"

Chihiro had a very, very, grossed out look on her face, and you couldn't help but chuckle in your husky voice. "Wha-What's so funny, Taijuu-neechan?"

You were on your back, your four legs in the air and your tail wagging happily. "The look on your face! I mean, it's priceless!" You get up on your paws. "Could you do me a favor, by the way? When we get our hitai-ates, put mine around my neck, and make sure that it is black. I don't really care for the blue colored ones…"

"Hai, nee-chan!" says Chihiro, saluting you. You sweat dropped.

"… So Kakashi, do you understand why you must keep her a secret? I cannot risk her being caught and killed because of a slip-up." says Tomiju earnestly.

"I understand your concerns, Tomiju-san, but my proposal from before still stands. They will both be safe with me. I'm sure I can control Taijuu." says Kakashi.

"Un… demo, I will still worry about them and your team."

"There is nothing for you to worry about, Tomiju-san."

They both walked over to where you and Chihiro were talking. You both look at them. They nod, and you both nod back, before exiting the room, bidding the Third Hokage good-bye. Out through the big oak doors, Kakashi lead you and Chihiro through the city. The city had a lot of trees, and the people here smiled more often then in other towns and cities.

He led you both into the forest, which was dense enough to be a challenge for young Genins, but wasn't challenging enough for Chuunins or Jounins, or more importantly, you. You preferred to run on the ground, though you could have ran on top of the branches, though not as easily. The idea of falling and breaking of your legs did not appeal to you.

_Stupid hypochondriac-ness…_ you think bitterly. You didn't really like getting sick, much less getting hurt over something stupid. _Oh, man, if I see nothing other than trees in this forest I am going to be pissed…_

Five minutes later, you three come into a clearing, you get there first, since you are awesome (lol). Actually, you just took a path that had fewer trees in your way, or a shortcut. Chihiro didn't look at all pleased, since a few twigs had gotten in her hair. You pointed that out to her and she replied with an, "Ah!" and elongated her nails and inch so that she could brush out her hair.

Waiting in the clearing were three young Genins. They obviously looked pissed at something.

* * *

**Sorry that Itachi isn't here... Please review.**


	10. Some Not So Smart People

**Okay, enjoy. Review, please.**

* * *

Waiting in the clearing were three young Genins. They obviously looked pissed at something.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" says a loudmouthed blond kid wearing an orange jumpsuit. He looked at the black haired boy next to him. "See, Sasuke? I told you he would be more than 2 hours late!" the blond then did an 'I-told-you-so ,so-ha-in-your-face' dance.

"You are SUCH a _**LOSER**_, Naruto." said the black haired kid known as Sasuke. He wore a blue shirt with white shorts. Naruto then made a very angry face at him. He wore a neon-orange jumpsuit that had some blue on it.

"Don't you dare go near Sasuke-kun!" said an annoying pink haired girl, who was standing behind them. She had an annoyingly large forehead, and you found that that was the first thing that people looked at.

You, Chihiro, and Kakashi sweat drop. You turn to look at Kakashi. "Do you think they'd notice we're here? Because…" you stop and jump out from the forest.

You let out a snarl that scared the bejeebers out of them. Naruto hid behind Sakura, who was also looking scared. Sasuke had a sort of shocked look on his face, but he quickly recovered his composure. You then grin your toothy grin and look towards Kakashi and Chihiro.

"Heh, what a useless bunch of Genins you have here, Kakashi. I was expecting Chihiro here to have at least _someone_ smart on her team." you say, trying to piss off the young kids.

"I guess you don't count yourself, do you?" says Sasuke.

You turn to him and bare your fangs. "I assure you that I won't hesitate to _castrate_ you if you say another smart-ass remark like that, so if you want to ever experience _pleasure_ again, stay out of my way." You walk over to Chihiro and lay down on the grass, your legs under you.

"Hey Sakura-chan, don't be afraid of the big talking wolf! If it attacks, I'll save you!" says the loudmouthed blond.

"My offer concerns you as well, Blondie." you growl, as Chihiro puts a hand to your head.

"Naruto, this is Taijuu, and this is Chihiro. Chihiro is your new teammate, and Taijuu her familiar." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why do we need a fourth member on our team in the first place? Aren't we supposed to be in three-man cells?" asked the pink haired girl known as Sakura.

"Yes, that is what is normal, but this is not normal, seeing as Chihiro and Taijuu here have both 

come from a… difficult situation, and they need a team, so you three will have to welcome them with open arms."

Sakura looked at you skeptically. She didn't seem to trust you or Chihiro. "Kakashi-sensei, how will we explain this to the other teams? Because it looks like we have five members instead of four…"

You chuckle and the three Genins look at you. "I see that at least one Genin counts me as a member, and not as a familiar. I will not tolerate being thought of as a 'human play thing', in which you humans treat me like a wild animal, got it?" You say in your husky voice. You had gotten up and walked over to them, and now you had grown a big grin in which your fangs gleamed in the sunlight.

"Kakashi! When will we have a mission that doesn't involve these _losers_!" says Sasuke.

Kakashi doesn't answer him, but instead keeps reading his book which is called 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Chihiro whispers in his ear, and he looks up. "What?"

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke get giant sweatdrops on their foreheads. It seemed as if their sensei did this all the time. "Oh, before I forget," Kakashi says, reaching into his pocket, "I have some papers here for you. I am planning on entering you five into the Chuunin exams."

Naruto look at Kakashi with tears in his eyes and a happy look on his face. "Oh yeah! I'm going to be a Chuunin! BELIEVE IT!" He says, and jumps up to give Kakashi hug, where they turned in a circle.

"Kakashi," you mutter. Kakashi glances at you after putting Naruto down. Naruto then went off and did a little victory dance, and went off to bug the crap out of Sasuke.

"Kakashi, I will let you know that I am a respectable Jounin from my village. I feel that I should not partake in these exams." you continue.

"So you are implying that you should not take the written exams, nor be a participant in the practical exams?" Kakashi asks, while you nod in agreement. "You are a familiar, and therefore you are just here for Chihiro. You will not be required to take the written exams, but you might be used in the practical exams while Chihiro fights another participant."

"Fine, but Kakashi," you say, looking at him. "I will not hesitate to injure your little Genins if they don't cease to annoy me."

* * *

**Okay, enjoy.**


	11. Hyoton Explained

**Okay, enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

"Fine, but Kakashi," you say, staring at him. "I will not hesitate to injure your little Genins if they don't cease to annoy me."

You sat and watched as the three Genins and Chihiro started to train. Chihiro was the only one in your family that possessed the _Hyoton_ Kekkei Genkai, the unique ability to use both wind and water-based chakra at the same time, creating ice. She could use one-handed hand seals with her Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, unlike the others in your family, and every shinobi.

Kakashi noticed this and asked her: "Where… did you come to learn of this?"

"Hm? Oh, this is part of my Kekkei Genkai, the Hyoton. I can manipulate wind and water chakra to make ice. I saw a boy that claimed he created this, and though I have only seen it once, I have almost mastered it."

Sakura and Naruto came over, curious about what Chihiro was doing. Sasuke came over too, and inspected the ice needles. "This jutsu… how does it work?" asked Sakura, looking at Chihiro.

You get up and walk to them. You had been watching from afar and you wanted to show off Chihiro. "Let me explain. Using this jutsu, Chihiro gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles, and then directs them a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so she doesn't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route. Chihiro is able to perform this jutsu with one-handed seals, allowing her to pin an opponent's arm and attack while they cannot use any techniques themselves. This is supposed to be the last jutsu that Chihiro is supposed to make in a battle, creating a sure win. This jutsu is called Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death."

You let your words sink in, and Naruto was looking confused as always. Sakura was nodding furiously the entire time, and Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "With her Hyoton, Chihiro is the master of all water jutsus."

Kakashi nodded and said, "We have encountered this technique before. Momochi Zabuza's apprentice, Haku, possessed this kekkei genkai as well, and he used this move on Sasuke. I thought Haku had no other family…?"

You look at Kakashi straight on. "Chihiro and I have no other family but Tomiju, and our clan. Our clan is able to possess a kekkei genkai from another clan without marrying into that specific clan. Tomiju has a kekkei genkai called Mokuton, which allows her to use wood type techniques. And lastly I have not shown any signs of possessing a kekkei genkai that has revealed itself, if I have one at all."

Kakashi had a very shocked expression on his normally stoic face. "To possess what the First possesses… how is that possible?"

You shake your fur, since a couple of leaves had fallen on it. "I do not know, but our clan is able to, as I said before, possess a kekkei genkai of another clan. The proud clan of Kiai has been targeted for this very reason. We will always be an ally to the village of Konoha, since it has helped us a little in our time of need." you say, stretching. "I think it's about time for lunch, right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was confused and was looking back and forth between you and Kakashi. He then looked at you straight in the eye and said, "Right! Food time! Believe it!"

Kakashi sighed and said, "I guess I'll take you four out to lunch… Can you take care of yourself, Taijuu?"

You nod your head and say, "See you later!" before bounding off into the village.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was taking his Genins to the local ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was bouncing along, as always, about how much he loved ramen, as always. Sakura was all over Sasuke, and he looked annoyed. Chihiro was listening to Naruto. Kakashi sighed. This was not a day that he had hoped for. He had gotten a new student, Chihiro, along with her familiar, Taijuu. There was no doubt about it, she looked powerful, but there was something about that wolf that was off… like she wasn't what she proclaimed to be.

"Itadakimasu!" said his four Genins. The chef behind the counter served him his beef ramen, and he said a quiet 'Itadakimasu' before breaking his chopsticks. A little ring was heard, most likely from the bell that Ichiraku Ramen has on the counter. Kakashi looked towards the person who had ringed the bell. A kunoichi around the age of seventeen had ringed the bell. She sat down next to Chihiro, and they started to talk and laugh. Chihiro was next to Naruto, who was next to Sakura, who was next to Sasuke, who was next to him.

"Hm? Chihiro, do you know this girl?" Kakashi asked her.

Chihiro looked at the brown-haired girl, then at Kakashi. "Uh… this is my nee-san. Nee-san, meet Kakashi-sensei." said Chihiro awkwardly.

The brunette, Chihiro's older sister, glanced at Kakashi. "We've met… but I'm sure you don't know from where, hm, Kakashi? If you want to talk, I'll be at the training ground." And with that, she left, saying a quick good-bye to Chihiro.

_Who is this girl?_ Thought Kakashi as he watched his students eat their ramen. When they had finished, he told them they could have the rest of the day off, which Naruto was ecstatic about. Kakashi left Ichiraku Ramen with Chihiro, who had decided to come with Kakashi to meet see her 'nee-san' again.

* * *

**Okay, enjoy.**


	12. Apology to Readers

Hello, my precious readers! I apologize for being gone for two or three years. I am not sure what happened that stopped me from writing, but it may have been that I mainly wrote during the summer, to when I had time during the year to write them. Now I have started my fourth semester of college (end of my second year, to those who don't know), and I have begun to think of a **BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY**! Yes, that's right! I have an **ORIGINAL** story up in my head, and I plan on sharing it with you all! I do not know when I'll be writing it, or when I will post it, but I will not give this story up as I did my others.

As to those who wonder why I stopped writing… it may have been a lack of energy, or moral support. During the times that I was writing, I was in a very bad state of mind, and I was very, very lonely. So when I got tired of being online all day with nobody else, I just got away from the computer altogether. But, I suppose you could say that I am BACK!

My new, original story is a science fiction, action, and adventure story. I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it as much as I do, and it's not even down on paper/computer yet!

With all my heart, I sincerely apologize to all those who wrote me, telling me how good I was at writing, and who kept my spirits up with your kind reviews.


End file.
